


First Day As A Family

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Caranage Is A Shapeshifting Baby, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Family Fluff, First Born, Happy Carnage, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Eddie and Venom bring Carnage home, Eddie gets the day time shift and he has to figure out what each of his cries and squeaks mean...





	First Day As A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Family, Fluff

On the second day of Advent, Eddie and Venom's true love gave to them, a fussy, hungry baby.

The next day, despite Dan's insistence on the both of them getting more rest to recover, Eddie and Venom took their baby back home with help from both Anne and Dan to ensure they made it to the door before hugging Eddie softly while congratulating the both of them on a family well earned.

When the three of them entered the apartment, that's when Eddie and Venom started relaxing trying to figure out who was getting the first watch over the baby while the other one slept. It was only natural that Eddie took days while Venom took nights to ensure their little shapeshifter got his food, got his diaper changed, and then put down for his naps whenever he needed them (which would be, like, all the time.)

Venom took the time to rest within Eddie after healing his baby belly up a bit repurposing the leftover fluids to go towards organs that could utilize them the best while transferring the fat from his stomach to muscles that'll be using them when they're out and about before taking refuge in the Mesentery around Eddie's heart and lungs which would always let him know if something was wrong with his host and husband.

For the first few hours with Carnage home, it was touch and go with Eddie trying to figure out what each of his cries meant and what squeak from his symbiotic blob meant whenever the child shapeshifted into it. Admittedly, Eddie knew it wouldn't take just a day to get everything down pat, but Eddie was trying his hardest as his body tried to start using up the fat cells that Venom had stored in him before he started resting.

Eddie was kind of envious of his Klyntarian husband right at that moment but, he knew, Venom would be paying him back at night when it was his turn to take care of their red-haired newborn.

Yep, Carnage didn't take after Eddie's dark brown hair color or even going to black to match with Venom's blob body color, no, he went straight ginger taking on a more Irish hair color instead which would explain why 90% of him was a bright Christmas red with a black face in his blob form. At least he took some cue from Venom, but when he was a human child, he was all Eddie down to the brown-grey eyes his baby blues look like they were going to take on.

"You're so beautiful, you know that, Carnage? I wouldn't trade you for any other baby. You're mine and your Pops, and that's all that counts for me" Eddie told him as he bounced his own body up and down lightly as the baby took on his human appearance to fall asleep once more.

Every two hours up until eight o'clock (twenty hundred hours) that night, Carnage was fed a bottle of milk that was heated up or a piece of rabbit jerky that Eddie had, had specially ordered from a Game and Tackle shop that specialized in hunting and trapping rabbits and other game during the peak hunting seasons.

Obviously, the small bits of jerky was given to him in his blob form where his body was able to easily digest it while the milk was given to him in his human form where his body could work through the nutrients more efficiently.

Eight o'clock had become Eddie's bedtime during his pregnancy, he had to get everything done by that time otherwise he wouldn't be getting all the sleep he needed for the next day as taking care of three beings was tough work when two others required more from his body than he himself needed.

With the immediate time hitting, Venom was awake and ready to take care of Carnage while Eddie took a shower to rid him of any body fluids that the nurses and doctors hadn't taken care of when he was still anesthetized.

After his shower, Carnage had his first bath in lukewarm water and, almost immediately, he turned into his blob form just to splash water around in the tub making happy squeaks.

Eddie made sure Venom was recording so they could show Anne and Dan when they sent it to them later. It had to be the cutest thing seeing a little red and black blob trying to skate on water only to sink and splash happily when it continued to fail despite trying over and over again to do it.

With laughter in his voice, Eddie told Carnage that was enough before picking him up and putting him in a fluffy towel that'd soak up all the excess water on him prompting the baby to turn back into his human form in order to get the most of it.

As Eddie settled into bed with Carnage's crib at the back wall near the door, he kissed Venom goodnight before turning over and falling asleep.

Now, it was Venom's turn to take on baby duty, and he promised to be the best Pops as he looked over his sleeping infant.

After all, Klyntar never gets the chance to actively raise their young so they want to do it right with Carnage. He's Venom's first with Eddie, and they'll make sure Carnage turns out good.


End file.
